ZONA BAHAYA
by baekyoo
Summary: CHAP 5 udah update looo wkwk XD . Jongin hanyalah siswa biasa yang menyukai ketenangan. Namun 4 sekawan tengil yaitu Sehun, Chanyeol, Tao dan Luhan suka sekali mengerjainya. Mereka juga mencoba ikut campur dalam kehidupan Jongin. Dan Jongin benci itu. it's HunKai!
1. Chapter 1

ZONA BAHAYA

Author: Baekyoo

HAPPY READING (/^0^)/

Aku benci saat kumpulan orang bodoh itu mengerjaiku habis-habisan. Mereka selalu melakukannya saat aku terlihat oleh mereka, dimanapun dan kapanpun. Itu Sehun, Chanyeol ,Tao dan Luhan. Kuakui mereka itu tampan,tapi jailnya minta ampun. Aku tak tau mengapa mereka selalu saja mengerjaiku padahal aku tak mempunyai barang satu kesalahanpun kepada mereka berempat.

Aku menatap benci kepada mereka yang tertawa keras tak jauh dariku. Bagus! Lokerku yang selalu rapi dan terawat kini hancur terkena mereka. Lihat lendir ini, semacam gel berwarna hijau pekat memenuhi ruang dalam lokerku. Seragam olahraga dan sepatu kelasku kotor, begitu pula dengan buku-buku yang sengaja kusimpan di loker kini lengket tak beraturan. Menjijikkan!

Heraaan sekali rasanya, mengapa mereka suka sekali melihat aku menderita seperti ini? Apasih untungnya bagi mereka? Mereka pikir keren mengerjai murid yang 'tak berdaya'sepertiku?

Beberapa murid yang lewat menatapku geli, tak jarang beberapa dari mereka tak dapat menahan tawanya. Menjadi pusat perhatian itu tidak menyenangkan, apalagi disaat-saat seperti ini,karena...

"Jongin dari kelas 12-A,kenapa ini?"

Karena dimana ada keributan, pasti disana ada ketua OSIS, pangeran atau bisa dibilang pujaan hatiku, Wu-Yi-Fan. Eh, maksudku Kris.. Kris terdengar lebih keren.

Kurasakan wajahku memerah, sangaaat merah. Malu sekali ketahuan oleh Kris,ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya,tapi tetap saja memalukan meskipun sama sekali bukan kesalahanku.

"emm..itu..itu.."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah 4 sekawan tengil itu berada,namun mereka sudah tidak ada disana,menghilang entah kemana. Kurang ajar sekali mereka, kabur begitu saja setelah mengerjaiku. Tidak bisa dimaafkan!

"ck, sebaiknya kau ikut aku sekarang. Disini kau menjadi pusat perhatian,aku takut terjadi keributan yang lebih besar. Ayo pergi" ajaknya padaku. Aku mengangguk pasrah dan mulai mengikuti lagkah Kris dengan lunglai, namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan berbalik hingga menbuatku terkejut.

"jangan lupa tutup lokermu dulu. Itu benar-benar menjijikkan.."

Owh.. Lengkap sudah hariku.

2 jam 4 menit adalah waktu yang aku habiskan untuk membersikan lokerku, luar dan dalam. Dan itu belum termasuk isinya, yang kupastikan tak akan dapat kembali seperti semula walaupun sudah kucuci selama berhari-hari. Kris, dia sama sekali tak membantu apapun. Yang ada dia malah mencelotehiku dan mengomeliku tentang perusakan fasilitas milik sekolah. Cih, padahal aku sudah berkata bahwa bukan aku yang melakukannya tapi si 4 sekawan sialan itu yang berulah,tapi ia tidak mau mendengarkanku. Dasarnya orang berjiwa bos, memang begitulah Kris. Kini aku tak jadi menjadikannya pujaan hatiku, aku terlanjur kesal padanya. Apalagi saat ia menyodorkan kepadaku surat ijin absen hanya untuk membersikan lokerku. Aku sungguh tak dapat menahan kesalku, langsung saja aku merebut surat itu dan berlari ke ruang guru untuk mengajukan ijin.

"Aaaaaa!" teriakku didalam loker. Aku tak bisa menahan hasratku untuk berteriak disaaat seperti ini. Oh ayolah, seharusnya kini aku berada di dalam kelas dan mempresentasikan hasil karya ilmiahku yang sudah kubuat sejak minggu lalu. Tapi yang kulakukan saat ini justru berdiri disini. Menggosok, membilas, mengelap dan mengambili gel hijau sialan kerjaan 4 sekawan tengil itu. Menyebalkan!

"Jongin?" Itu Baekhyun, yang baru saja berjongkok di depan ember berisi barang-barangku yang kotor. "Apa ini?" tanyanya.

"ini terlihat seperti .. cairan lengket.. dan bau,hasil..percampuran pewarna dan.. cairan tepung sagu?" katanya sok tau,aku hanya membuang mukaku kesal.

"Hentikan analisis tak masuk akalmu, aku tidak tau ini apa, yang jelas ini adalah cairan terkutuk karena sudah mengotori barang-barangku!"

Baekhyun tertawa dengan keras dan beranjak membuka lokernya yang tak jauh dari punyaku.

"Jam Olahraga sebentar lagi akan dimulai, ketua kelas bilang akan ada tes untuk permainan basket. Sebaiknya kau pinjam seragam yang lain, Kyungsoo misalnya. Mungkin dia mau meminjamimu"

"tumben kau baik padaku. Tapi kurasa aku membolos saja hari ini, aku tak yakin Kyungsoo mau meminjamiku, diakan pelit sekali" kataku.

"terserah padamu,lagipula aku tak perduli." Ternyata dia tak berubah sama sekali. "Hari ini aku senang sekali loo~ nilai presentasiku tertinggi dikelas, entahlah.. mungkin kau dapat nol, karena Han seongsaengnim hanya melihat laporanmu. Hahaha, akumengalahkanmu Jongin-ah! Nanti pulang sekolah kau harus mentraktir aku dan Kyungsoo,sesuai janjimu dulu" seru Baekhyun sembari berlalu pergi. Kurasakan tubuhku oleng kekanan dan kekiri.

"ah, ige mwoya?!"

Bunyi bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kantin. Perutnya sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. Karena membolos, Jongin jadi bersembunyi lama di UKS. Disana tidak ada makanan dan juga minuman. Ia lapar sekali karenanya,apalagi tadi pagi ia belum sempat sarapan.

"Kim Jongin sudah terlihat disisi kanan! Apa yang harus kita lakukan padanya kali ini,eoh?"

Jongin kenal suara itu, suara ala bapak-bapak itu milik.. Park Chanyeol!

Oh sial! Itu si 4 sekawan tengil! Jongin tak tau apa lagi yang akan mereka lakukan padanya yang jelas kini ia dalam zona bahaya!

TBC/END?


	2. Chapter 2

**ZONA BAHAYA CHAPTER 2**

Author: Baekyoo

Makasih yang udah mau baca FF abal yang satu ini, yang komen apalagi~ makasih bangetz yaw :* komennya lucu-lucu bikin semangat nulisku jadi meningkat sekitar 50 %(?). jadi makasih yaw, akusih gak maksa buat chingeudeul ngasih komentar di FF ini soalnya aku juga jarang komen kalo baca FF orang, wkwkwk XD tapi kalo mau komen aku malah seneng banget, rasanya itu lebih enak dari mie sedaap rasa rendang favoritku :9 oh iya, untuk pairing aku lebih suka HunKai wkwk (eh,aku juga suka ChanKai juga sih, Hankai juga suka, KrisKai suka. TaoKai pikir2 dulu -.-),tapi masih belum terlalu menonjol HunKainya.. yaa biarkan berjalan seiring berjalannya waktu ajadeh #eaaahhh. Udah gausah banyak cakap lagi, langsung baca ajadeh.. HAPPY READING ~ :*

###

"Kim Jongin sudah terlihat disisi kanan! Apa yang harus kita lakukan padanya kali ini,eoh?"

Jongin kenal suara itu, suara ala bapak-bapak itu milik.. Park Chanyeol!

Oh sial! Itu si 4 sekawan tengil! Jongin tak tau apa lagi yang akan mereka lakukan padanya yang pasti itu akan merugikan Jongin sendiri. Gah! Yang benar saja, baru saja tadi pagi ia mendapatkan musibah besar, sekarang masalah sudah bertambah lagi. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, Jongin buru-buru berlari menjauh dari mereka berempat.

BRUK!

Dan sangking terburu-burunya, ia sampai tidak melihat ada seorang siswa dibelakangnya yang kebetulan membawa piring penuh dengan makanan. Mengakibatkan siswa bertubuh dempal itu ketumpahan makanannya sendiri.

Jongin bergetar takut. Ia bukannya kabur jauh-jauh, tetapi malah melongo dan membeku.

"DIMANA MATAMU,HAH?!" teriak siswa bertubuh dempal yang ternyata adalah murid kelas tiga yang terkenal kuat dan jago berkelahi disekolah. Siswa bernama Noh itu mendorong jongin kasar hingga Jongin jatuh terduduk. Bokong Jongin jadi sakit sekali. Untuk kedua kalinya dihari ini Jongin menjadi pusat perhatian, dan itu semua karena si 4 sekawan tengi-

"Ya!" sebuah suara menghetikan sejenak aksi Noh yang sepertinya akan menendang kaki Jongin. Itu suara Luhan. Terlihat Luhan berjalan mendekati Noh yang berapi-api, dibelakangnya ada Tao dan Chanyeol.

"Apa ini? Kau mau jadi pahlawan ternyata,hah?!"

"bukan begitu.." ujar Luhan sembari membersikan beberapa butir nasi di kerah seragam Noh. "Hanya saja..kami benci melihat harimau melawan kelinci kecil" tambahnya.

"bukan harimau, kurasa dia itu beruang. Tubuhnya kan besar sekali,seperti beruang"celetuk Chanyeol. Jongin hanya cengo dan meronta dalam hati, ia yakin seratus persen tidak akan selamat ditangan Noh yang wajahnya memerah dan otot lehernya terlihat dengan jelas.

Noh marah. Ia melotot dan menarik kerah Luhan dengan kuat, hingga tubuh kurus Luhan jadi sedikit terangkat keudara. Namun Luhan bergerak dengan cepat, ia memukul perut Noh dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas hingga Noh melepaskan cengkramannya dan mengaduh kesakitan.

"Oh jadi kau berani melawanku,eoh? Baiklah baiklah.. sebaiknya kita selesaikan ini" ujar Luhan. Ia mulai menghajar Noh dibantu oleh Chanyeol dan Tao.

Buk bak buk bak..uh,Jongin jadi pusing sendiri.

SRET

Jongin merasakan sebuah tangan menyeretnya menjauh dari keramaian. Orang itu mempunyai rambut cepak berwarna pirang dan tubuh yang jangkung, tanpa melihat dari depanpun Jongin tau siapa itu. Itu Sehun. Salah satu anggota dari 4 sekawan tengil yang selama ini menghancurkan hari-harinya disekolah.

Sehun menyeret Jongin dengan cepat keatap sekolah. Tempat yang jauh dari gangguan orang lain. Jongin yang masih shock hanya bisa menurut dan diam sampai mereka tiba di atap. Mereka berdua awalnya sama-sama diam, hingga Sehun mulai membuka percakapan bodohnya.

"tunggu 2 menit lagi dan kau akan habis" katanya. Jongin terkejut dan mulai panik. Ia mencoba menarik pintu dibelakangnya, namun tangan Sehun kembali menariknya. Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin menjauh dari pintu dan kemudian ia memblock pintu itu dengan tubuhnya.

"eh eh.. mau cari masalah saja hyung yang satu ini. Sana sana, duduk saja disana sambil menunggu rekan-rekanku tiba." Kata Sehun sambil menunjuk sebuak kursi kayu di dekat pagar pembatas. Jongin sendiri malah mewek dan hampir menangis, bagaimana ia bisa menyerah pada Sehun yang sejatinya adalah adik kelasnya sendiri, yang bahkan sering bertingkah kurang ajar padanya? Jongin sungguh aneh.

#

Dan kini Jongin benar-benar menangis saat isi dompetnya habis tak tersisa. 4 sekawan itu memaksanya mentraktir mereka beberapa daging dan minuman soda sepulang sekolah, dengan ancaman Jongin akan babak belur jika tidak menurut. Tentu saja Jongin menurut, ia membelikan 4 sekawan tengil itu beberapa daging untuk dipanggang. Bukan itu saja,Mereka juga memaksa jongin untuk membeli seafood yang cukup mahal untuk ukuran pelajar sederhana seperti Jongin. Sekali lagi, Jongin hanya menurut.

"rakus sekali" desis Baekhyun yang ada disebelah Jongin. Baekhyun awalnya tidak tau bahwa Chanyeol dan teman-temannya akan ditraktir Jongin juga, jadi ia tidak menolak saat Jongin mengajaknya pergi kerestoran dekat sekolah. Dan impian indahnya ditraktir Jongin makan enak lenyap sudah saat melihat 4 sekawan tiba-tiba datang dan memesan makanan untuk diri mereka sendiri. Baekhyun merasaaa.. kesal. Sangat sangat kesal.

Baekhyun terus memandangi si 4 sekawan yang memakan makanan mereka dengan lahap, apalagi si Sehun, ia memasukkan banyak potongan daging ke mulutnya dalam sekali suap. Sehun terlihat seperti orang yang kekurangan makanan saja. Apa ia tidak pernah makan daging?

"mwoya?"gerutu seorang siswa lain disebelah Baekhyun. Namanya Kyungsoo. Yang sedang beradu sumpit dengan Tao saat mencoba mengambil sepotong udang. Tangannya beberapa kali terdorong oleh sumpit milik Tao,hingga ia juga tak mendapat makanan barang sesuappun, sama seperti Jongin dan Baekhyun.

"Huh!aku ingin pulang saja!" teriak Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

###

1 tahun yang lalu..

Chanyeol mengajak Luhan untuk pergi bermain basket hari ini. Mereka hanya berdua saja saat berjalan kearah lapangan, tapi saat hampir berada didekat lapangan, mereka berdua bertemu dengan Sehun dan Tao yang sedang menonton video porno dibawah pohon. Berani sekali mereka, baru saja 3 minggu diterima masuk kesekolah ini,sekarang malah melanggar aturan sekolah dengan membolos dan menonton film dewasa.

"hey hey hey!"tegur chanyeol membuat mereka berdua gelagapan. Tapi mereka bernafas lega saat mengetahui bahwa ternyata itu adalah Chanyeol dan Luhan, sepupu mereka sendiri.

"hah,ternyata kau hyung! Aku kira kau guru,suaramu berat sekali!"seru Sehun.

"berulah saja kalian berdua" kata Luhan sembari merebut handphone milik Tao yang dibuat menonton. "kena kau Tao, akan kuadukan pada ibumu" ancam Luhan membuat Tao berdecak.

"aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Berhenti menganggapku masih anak mama." Kata Tao membuat Sehun,Luhan dan Chanyeol tertawa dengan keras.

"jangan nangis hyung,jangan menangis! kami hanya bercanda!"celetuk Sehun.

"Ya! Oh Sehun!"

#

Ternyata hari itu Chanyeol dan Luhan juga membolos, tapi bedanya mereka itu dapat dimaklumi, berbeda dengan Tao dan Sehun yang merupakan murid baru. Murid baru seharusnya takut pada peraturan sekolah.

"Truth or Dare?"tantang Luhan pada Sehun. Luhan dan Chanyeol bukannya mengajak bermain, tapi memberi hukuman pada Tao dan Sehun. Hukuman mereka memang tak masuk akal, tapi justru itu yang menarik. Mereka sering melakukan hal seperti ini. Dan sekarang adalah giliran Sehun.

"Dare.."

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak sebelum tersenyum jahil yang membuat Luhan,Tao dan Sehun muak."mm..kau ini kan mesum, jadi.. tantangannya adalah.." Chanyeol menggantungkan perkataannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kearah lapangan yang tak jauh dar mereka berempat. "pukul bokong anak itu!..dengan keras~" tunjuk Chanyeol pada seorang siswa yang memakai pakaian olahraga. Anak laki-laki yang manis,kulitnya cokelat dan rambutnya hitam pekat.

Sehun tersenyum kecil dan terkekeh. "Hanya itu? Chh,Itu kecil" ujarnya sambil beranjak mendekati anak yang dimaksudkan oleh Chanyeol. Pelan tapi Pasti.

_BUK!_

Tawa Chanyeol,Tao dan Luhan pecah seketika saat mendengar bunyi pukulan dari kejauhan,itu pasti Sehun. Ia berhasil menjalankan misi kotornya. Tak berapa lama, Sehun kembali dengan senyuman kemenangan diwajahnya. "Eotthae?" tanyanya.

"itu tadi berani sekali maknae!"puji Luhan dengan bangga. Mereka berempat tertawa dengan keras danbertepuk tangan heboh cukup lama. Tak menyadari bahwa seorang guru BK kini mendekati mereka berempat, guru itu tidak sendirian, disampingnya ada anak yang tadi. Anak berkulit cokelat.

"itu mereka, seongsaengnim! Mereka berbuat mesum padaku! huaaaaa" adu anak itu.

Ya.. itu adalah Kim Jongin..

"oooh~ jadi mereka? Sungguh tak bisa dimaafkan!"

"YA! KALIAN BEREMPAT! IKUT AKU SEKARANG!"

Hari itu guru bilang mereka berempat diskors selama 1 minggu,sanksi atas perbuatan asusila dalam sekolah dan ketahuan membolos saat jam pelajaran.

"jika bukan gara-gara anak sialan itu yang mengadukan kita pada guru,kita tidak akan seperti ini!"teriak Chanyeol dikamarnya yang diangguki oleh Tao dan Luhan.

"enaknya kita apakan ya anak itu?" gumam Sehun.

"Bully saja bully!"teriak Tao dan Luhan bersamaan.

**TBC (?)**

Makin panjangkan? Makin gjkan? Makin aneh kan? Wateper mameen. Mukucih udhah bacah sampe TBC alias B3rSy mBhunKz, semoga mata kalian baik-baik saja, okay? *ngomong ampe tumpfe-tumpfe* OKYEHDAH BYE! *kabur bareng Kai naik capung*


	3. Chapter 3

**ZONA BAHAYA CHAPTER 3**

Author : Baekyoo

Hai~, balik lagi sama Baekyooo~ sang pengendali udara(?) dari Lembah Keteknya Baeeek... Nah, Sekarang udah ada lanjutannya loo ini ef-ef, baca yaa~ oh iya, kali ini HunKai udah nongol tuh. Maaf chap dulu-dulu itu masih gaada HunKainya karena masih awal-awal, jadi menurut akyu gak greget kalo HunKainya langsung nongol-nongol di awal cerita haha. Seperti yang udah aku bilang di Chap 2, biarkan HunKainya berjalan seiring berjalannya waktu, wkwk gak efektif banget kata2nye -_- maaf juga kalo ada banyak typo's yang bertebaran kaya sempfak Kai dirumah aku. Halah halah. Okedeh baca aja yaa.. simsalabim abracadabraaaaa~ (?)

########

Sudah 2 hari ini Jongin pusing memikirkan hidupnya yang kacau. Sekolah dan rumah sama rumitnya. Disekolah, teman-temannya menyebalkan, ditambah lagi ada si 4 sekawan nakal yang sering mengerjainya, serta nilai-nilainya juga banyak yang jelek. Kalau dirumah, adiknya nakal, Ibu dan ayahnya juga menyebalkan, Jongin selalu diperintah ini itu. Tidak boleh ini, tidak boleh itu.. Gah! Jongin kan sudah besar! Ia tak suka diperintah perintah seperti anak kecil.

Rencananya hari ini Jongin hendak mengunjungi Kyungsoo dikelasnya, bermaksud untuk meminta pertolongan melawan si 4 sekawan tengil yang telah menghancurkan hari-hari miliknya setahun belakangan ini. Kemarin sih ia sudah minta bantuan pada Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun menolaknya mentah-mentah, Baekhyun bilang ia tidak mau ikut campur dalam masalah rumit Jongin. Huh, teman macam apa Baekhyun itu. Baik tidak, jahat iya. Kalau Kyungsoo, Jongin belum tahu teman macam apa dia. Sepertinya Kyungsoo itu sama saja dengan Baekhyun, atu bisa lebih parah, ditambah dengan sifat cerewet dan pelitnya yang,huuuuh.. Jongin bingung sendiri bagaimana menjelaskannya.

Pagi-pagi setelah menyelesaikan tugas piketnya, Jongin segera berlari kekelas Kyungsoo. Ia optimis bahwa Kyungsoo pasti mau membantunya. Saat Jongin hendak memasuki kelas Kyungsoo, Jongin tak sengaja melihat Sehun yang berlari kearahnya. Mau apa lagi dia,batin Jongin. Jongin sudah memasang ancang-ancang berlari saat Sehun sudah didepan mata. Namun tak jadi karena Sehun malah melewati Jongin tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Jongin bernafas lega, setidaknya ia aman untuk saat ini.

Tapi.. apa yang dilakukan Sehun sampai terburu-buru seperti itu? Kalau Jongin tak salah lihat tadi, Sehun juga terlihat panik dan kebingungan. Ada apa?

Jongin jadi penasaran karenanya, ia berpikir sedikit lama. Dan dengan segala keberanian yang terkumpul, Jongin memutuskan mengikuti langkah Sehun yang mulai menjauh. Mengikutinya dari belakang tanpa membuat sedikitpun keributan. Siapa tau dengan mengikuti Sehun, Jongin jadi tau sesuatu yang rahasia. Seperti aib misalnya, lumayan jika bisa digunakan untuk mengancam Sehun dan kawan-kawannya yang nakal..

#

Langkah Jongin berhenti di gudang belakang lapangan olahraga. Ia yakin Sehun tadi masuk kedalamnya. Tapi apa yang dilakukan Sehun didalam? Jongin merapatkan jas sekolahnya gugup, lalu perlahan menempelkan telinganya di balik pintu gudang yang terbuka sedikit.

"Aku rasa aku juga menyukaimu, Sehun-ah.." Jongin membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia kenal suara yang satu itu. Itu suara Krystal, pacar Kris! Jongin mulai gemetaran, Jongin rasa ia telah menemukan sesuatu yang lebih besar dari yang dipikirkannya sebelum ini. Perselingkuhan!

"Lalu?" suara yang lebih berat menyahut, itu suara milik Sehun.

"aku mencintai Kris, Hun-ah.. tapi aku tak ingin kehilanganmu.."

Jongin mencoba mengintip kedalam dengan takut-takut. Cahaya didalam gudang sungguh remang-remang, hal itu mebuat Jongin sedikit kesusahan melihat yang ada didalam. Tapi jelas Jongin bisa melihat Sehun didalammya, didepan Sehun ada Krystal dengan kemejanya yang sedikit terbuka. Hah, apa-apaan sih mereka? Mereka kelihatan seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah bertengkar. Sehun dengan wajah dinginnya, dan Krystal dengan air matanya yang mengalir satu-satu.

"lalu?"

"Kris.. dia tau aku menyukai orang lain..tapi dia tidak tau jika itu adalah kau..dia bilang dia akan mundur jika aku memintanya" kata Krystal "aku takut..aku..aku tak ingin kehilangannya secepat ini, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menolak saat kau bilang kau akan menungguku..aku..aku.."

"aku pernah bilang aku bisa menjadi yang kedua untukmu"

"Hun-ah,tapi.."

"tidak! Tidak ada kata tapi! Cukup katakan ya atau tidak." Sehun sedikit berteriak pada Krystal. Membuat gadis cantik itu sedikit terkejut. "Aku janji akan menyembunyikan hubungan ini selama kau masih bersama dengan Kris.."

Krystal mengangguk keras dan beranjak memeluk Sehun yang berada didepannya "Ya sehun..ya."

Jongin memundurkan tubuhnya tak percaya. Ia terlalu shock dengan kejadian ini. Jongin terus memikirkan Kris, Kris dan Kris. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kris?! Tak dapat dipungkiri kalau Jongin sungguh-sungguh menyukai Kris yang terkadang membuatnya sebal, membuatnya sedih dan senang dalam waktu bersamaan. Ia memang tidak terlalu mengenal Kris, namun yang jelas ia tau kalau Kris akan sedih jika mengetahui hal seperti ini. Krystal berselingkuh dibelakangnya. Krystal yang dicintainya ternyata menghianatinya!

_BRAK!_

Jongin menabrak beberapa kaleng cat yang tertumpuk didepan gudang dengan keras saat ia berjalan mundur, hingga membuatnya jatuh terduduk dengan beberapa kaleng yang menyiprat kesana-sini, termasuk keseragam milik Jongin sendiri. Lalu kemudian yang Jongin lihat, Sehun yang membuka pintu dengan cepat dengan ekspresi terkejut,

"Jo-jongin?"

Jongin buru-buru bangkit, tak memperdulikan seragamnya yang kotor terkena cat warna-warni. "KAU! AKAN AKU LAPORKAN PADA KRISS!" teriak Jongin mendarah daging, kemudian ia berlari dengan kencang kearah koridor.

#

Jongin terus berlari tanpa henti. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah melaporkan perbuatan kekasih Kris yang terlampau kejam. Ruang OSIS sudah ada didepan Jongin persis. Jongin sedikit menurunkan kecepatan berlarinya. Lihat saja, sebentar lagi kau akan habis, brengsek! Batin Jongin.

_SRET._

Oh tidak!

"Lepas..lepaskan!" ronta Jongin yang diseret Sehun kearah sebaliknya."LEPASKAN BODOH! KRIIISSSS! TOLOONG!"

########

Sehun dan Jongin kini ada di atap. Sehun menghempaskan tubuh Jongin dengan kasar ketembok dan kemudian mengurung tubuh Jongin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Minggir!" Teriak Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh, tapi saat sudah terdorong, Sehun kembali mengurungnya. Begitu seterusnya, sampai-sampai Jongin lelah sendiri.

"Apa maumu?!" seru Jongin didepan muka Sehun.

"harusnya aku yang tanya, apa maumu?" Jongin terdiam. Iya ya.. apa mau Jongin?

"A-aku.. aku"

"Kau suka pada Kris?" curiga Sehun membuat Jongin mematung seketika. Jongin merasa disindir dengan telak. Sehun tertawa dengan keras dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jongin.

"haha, ternyata benar?!" katanya "Apa Kris sudah tau?"

"A-apa?! Tidak!"

Ya, Kris memang belum dan tidak boleh tau kalau Jongin menyukainya. Bisa-bisa akan banyak orang yang mengejek Jongin karena sudah berani menyukai pangeran sekolah seperti Kris. Tidak ada yang boleh tau. Tapi kenyataannya kini Sehun tau, dan Sehun itu mulut ember. Susah menjaga rahasia orang lain, apalagi ini tentang Jongin sendiri, orang yang sering dikerjainya. Mustahil jika Sehun mau menjaga rahasia Jongin.

"wae?" tanya Sehun penasaran. Raut mukanya berbanding terbalik saat ia bersama dengan Krystal digudang tadi. Saat bersama Jongin ataupun 3 rekannya, Sehun selalu memasang wajah idiot, seperti orang yang sama sekali tak mempunyai dosa apa-apa. Dan itu membuat Jongin ingin sekali menghajarnya.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu! Sekarang pergi! Aku mau menemui Kris!" Jongin beranjak kearah pintu yang tertutup. Tapi bagai dejavu, Sehun menariknya dan memblock pintu itu hingga Jongin tak bisa lewat.

"Janji dulu.." kata Sehun datar. Kali ini wajahnya serius sekali. Jongin yang melihatnya jadi agak takut.

"Jan-ji? J-janji apa?"

"kau jaga rahasiaku dan aku jaga rahasiamu." Ujar Sehun.

"Janji macam apa itu?!" pekik Jongin kaget. "Enak saja!"

"Yasudah, kau tidak malu kalau-kalau kau dibully oleh fans Kris?"

Jongin agak berpikir. Oh ya, fans Kris 'kan jahat semua. Lebih jahat dari 4 sekawan yang biasa mengerjainya. Bisa mati kalau ia terkena fans Kris yang didominasi oleh siswi perempuan itu.

"Tidak apa!" dusta Jongin sembari mencoba menerobos tubuh Sehun. Sehun sedikit terkejut saat ancamannya tak digubris Jongin. Ia berpikir dengan kilat sebelum akhirnya menarik tubuh Jongin dan mengurungnya dengan kedua tangannya seperti saat pertama mereka masuk tadi.

"akh.." lirih Jongin saat merasakan benturan yang keras pada punggungnya.

"Janji!" Kata Sehun keras.

"Tidak!"

"Janji atau kau akan celaka!"

"Tidak, OH SEHUN!"

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya keras dan menatap Jongin dengan tajam.

"Kau yang membuatku memakai cara licik,Hyung." Dan Sehun kemudian menempelkan bibirnya pada milik Jongin yang hendak berteriak. Jongin dibuat terkejut setengah mati, ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat Sehun terus mengecupi bibirnya berkali-kali. Menimbulkan sensasi aneh pada tubuh Jongin. Dan tanpa ia sadari, Sehun sengaja memotret aksinya mencium Jongin. Tak hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali.

Sehun menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap Jongin puas.

"Lihat hyung, apa ini?" itu bukan kalimat tanya namun lebih terlihat seperti perintah saat sehun menunjukkan layar ponsel miliknya dengan bangga. Difoto itu wajah Jongin terlihat dengan jelas, sedangkan wajah Sehun tak terlihat sedikitpun karena membelakangi kamera. Dan dalam foto itu Jongin terlihat seperti sedang berciuman mesra dengan seseorang, padahal tidak sama sekali. Sial!

"Brengsek!" Jongin yang baru sadar langsung mencoba merebut ponsel ditangan Sehun, namun tak bisa karena Sehun mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi hingga Jongin tak mampu meraihnya.

"Iya atau tidak?" Selalu seperti ini, sealu hanya ada dua pilihan dari Sehun. Dan kini Jongin harus memilih satu diantaranya. Iya, maka ia aman.. Rahasianya aman dan foto terkutuk itu tidak akan tersebar. Atau tidak, maka ia akan hancur sehancur hancurnya.

"Keparat kau Oh Sehun!" Sehun tertawa dengan keras. Idenya berhasil dengan baik.

"kuanggap jawabanmu 'ya'." Katanya,tak menggubris tatapan mematikan dari Jongin.

**TBC/END?**

Hanya ada 2 pilihan yang harus kalian pilih /ala-ala MC Sil*t/... TBC, maka ff nista ini akan berlanjut... Atau END.. maka akan berakhir disini, dan kalian tidak akan melihat lanjutannya waks -_- ... Huh,oke please deh ah, ini ff lama-lama makin GJ makin ieuww kamseupay,pasaran geloooo -_- aku males bikin ff berchapter kyea gini. Udah lanjutannya panjang, yang minat juga dikit banget -_- so please jangan komen yang jahat-jahat (siapa juga yang komen jahat?!) karena aku nanti bisa ngambek -.-)a haha :p okedeh ketemu lagi lain waktu, assalamualaikuuuum sayaaaaang :*


	4. Chapter 4

ZONA BAHAYA CHAPTER 4

Author : Baekyoo

Balik lagee~ mumpung ada mood nge-post wkwkwk, langsung baca ajadaaah :-*

.

########

.

Jongin memakan nasinya dengan malas. Ciuman yang diberikan oleh Sehun disekolah tadi membuatnya gila. Itu ciuman pertamanya, tapi malah dilakukan dengan Sehun. Demi apapun juga, Jongin ingin sekali menghajar anak yang satu itu.

"Hyung, ayo main game!" seru Jonghun, adik Jongin yang berusia 8 tahun.

"Makananku belum habis, main sama ibu sana.." jawab Jongin malas, membuat adiknya merengek-rengek tak karuan.

"Bagaimana mau habis kalau sedaritadi kau hanya terus mengaduknya seperti itu." Kata ayah Jongin.

"Aku memang begini kalau makan." Ujar Jongin. Berbohong pastinya.

"ayo Jongin ayooo main!"

"Jonghun diam!"

.

.

########

.

.

Hari minggu.. biasanya Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun akan pergi entah kemana. Berpetualang kesana-sini hanya untuk mencari kesenangan, mereka itu tak betah dirumah masing-masing, mereka lebih senang jika keluar rumah dan pergi bermain.

Pagi-pagi sekali Jongin sudah siap dengan tas ranselnya, tak lupa pula ia membawa beberapa snack dan minuman kaleng secukupnya. Ouh, ia sudah tak sabar untuk pegi ke Taman bermain. Ini pertama kali dalam hidup Jongin untuk pergi kesana, jangankan pergi, melihatpun saja Jongin tak pernah. Itu karena ayahnya tak suka mengajak Jongin dan Jonghun untuk pegi ke tempat-tempat yang ramai dan penuh mainan seperti itu. Ayah dan ibunya lebih senang berlibur ke bukit atau pantai atau apalah itu yang menghabiskan tenaga, pantas saja kalau Jongin hitam. Tenyata ia itu anak pantai.

.

TIN TIIIN!

Itu pasti Baekhyun dengan mobil kodoknya yang berwana kuning. Jongin segera berpamitan pada keluarganya dan menaiki mobil Baekhyun dengan cepat. Takut –takut kalau Jonghun merengek ingin ikut. Iiih~ Jongin tak level membawa-bawa anak kecil dihari bahagianya. Pasti akan sangat merepotkan. Apalagi Jonghun itu kan rewel dan nakal sekali.

"mana kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin ketika mobil Baekhyun mulai berjalan.

"anak itu nanti menyusul, tadi sewaktu kujemput dia baru bangun tidur. Aku tidak mau menunggu lama, jadi kutinggal saja haha"

Tuh kan. Baekhyun itu memang teman yang jahat. Teman kesusahan tidak mau membantu. Pantas saja dia tidak pernah punya pacar, siapa yang mau punya pacar sepertinya? Tampangnya saja sudah sangat menipu.

"ya yaa.. untung saja Kyungsoo bukan tipe orang pendendam.." kata Jongin.

"apa?"

"Ani..lupakan"

.

.

########

.

.

Sehun menyeruput minumannya dengan kesal. Ia benci tempat ini, ramai dan panas. Kalau bukan karena Krystal yang merengek padanya, ia tak mungkin mau diajak pergi kesini. Takkan pernah!

"Sehun ayo naik komedi putar!"teriak Krystal dari kejauhan. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan memberi isyarat agar Krystal naik sendiri.

"oh baiklah. Tunggu disana ya.."

"oke"

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya tak jauh dari tempatnya membeli ice tea, ia melihat sekeliling dengan bosan. Harusnya ia bisa lebih tegas pada Krystal, berkata sejujurnya bahwa ia tak suka berkencan ditempat yang ramai. Mereka ka bisa pergi ketempat yang lebih berkelas. Makan makanan yang mahal dan minum anggur terbaik. Bukan tempat yang seperti_

"Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kemana sih?!"

_ini.

'Jongin?!'

Sehun berseringai lebar saat melihat seorang Kim Jongin tengah kebingungan tak jauh darinya duduk. Kebetulan sekali, mumpung Sehun sangat badmood hari ini, siapa tau dengan adanya Jongin ia jadi bisa bersenang-senang. Menyalurkan hobinya yaitu menjaili orang.

.

.

"kebetulan sekali" ujar seseorang dibelakang Jongin yang tengah kebingungan. Membuat Jongin reflek berbalik dan kemudian memasang wajah terkejutnya yang bisa dibilang berlebihan menurut Sehun.

"KAU!"

Sehun menutup telinganya yang mendengung. "Jangan berteriak bodoh!"

"k-kenapa kau bisa disini?! Kau menguntit ya?!" teriak Jongin lagi, lalu Sehun buru-buru menbekap mulutnya dengan kasar.

"Bodoh! jangan berteriak!" seru Sehun sembari mengedarkan pandangannya kekanan-kiri. Dan yeah, banyak orang yang melihat mereka dengan pandangan curiga atau apalah itu. Apa Sehun terlihat seperti penjahat yang akan menculik orang? jawabannya.. Ya!

"Tholloooongmmhh! Thollonggmhh!" teriak Jongin dalam bekapan tangan Sehun. Semakin menambah kecurigaan pengunjung dan petugas yang lewat.

"Tholloooongmhhmm! Tholhonggmmhh!"

Oh tidak, terlihat beberapa petugas keamanan mulai berlari menuju Sehun dan Jongin.

Ugh,Jongin sungguh merepotkan!

.

SRET

Sehun menarik Jongin untuk berlari, menjauhi para petugas keamanan yang sudah dekat. Tentu saja Jongin menolak, ia mati-matian meronta saat tangannya digenggam erat oleh Sehun. Tapi memang dasarnya tenaga Sehun itu luar biasa, jadi Jongin tak bisa melepaskannya dengan mudah.

"Lepasss!"

"Idiot! Lepasss!"

"Oh Sehuuuuuun!"

Sehun tak menjawab, masih fokus untuk menerobos lautan manusia disekitarnya. Dan jangan lupakan tangannya yangmenggenggam erat tangan Jongin.

Lagi, Jongin merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Getaran-getaran yang membuat perutnya geli dan pipinya memanas. Sesaat Jongin juga merasakan jika sekarang hanya ada dirinya dan Sehun. Sedang berlari -ehm- dipadang rumput. Seperti film-film India yang sering ditontonnya bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Ah, betapa manisnya mereka saat ini.

Ha?! A-apa? Film India? dirinya dan Sehun?! Manis?!

Hell yeah, mungkin Jongin butuh istirahat banyak setelah ini.

.

BRUK

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya kesamping mobil merah miliknya sendiri. Sekarang ia dan Jongin sedang ada ditempat parkir. Capai sekali rasanya berlari jauh. Untung saja lari mereka cepat,hingga petugas keamanan tak dapat menyusul mereka berdua.

Nafas mereka putus-putus, wajah mereka berduapun memerah karena lelah. Jarang-jarang bagi Sehun untuk berlari sejauh dan secepat ini, tapi sekarang ia melakukannya. Dan itu semua karena Jongin!

"sudah kubilang jangan berteriak tadi!" seru Sehun pada Jongin.

"kenapa jadi aku yang salah?!" teriak Jongin tak mau kalah.

"memang salahmu 'kan?!"

"Enak saja kalau bicara! Ini salahmu! Kenapa kau mengekori aku terus!"

"siapa juga yang mengekorimu,bodoh!"

"kau yang bodoh!"

"Ya!"

Sehun mendengus keras. Sedetik kemudian ia terkejut, menyadari bahwa Krystal masih didalam! Oh tidak! Krystal pasti akan memarahinya habis-habisan karena sudah meninggalkannya sendirian.

"kenapa?" tanya Jongin yang melihat Sehun mengotak-atik ponselnya dengan raut kebingungan.

"Krystal.." Jongin tertegun. Ooh~ Jadi Sehun datang dengan Krystal? Jongin mengangguk samar dan membentuk mulutnya seperti huruf o. Entah karena apa, ada sedikit rasa kesal disana.

"ah! Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga!" seru Jongin,membuat Sehun menatapnya.

"masih didalam?" tanya Sehun. Jongin mengangguk dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal.

"mereka pasti mencariku.."kata Jongin sembari membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang pasti kebingungan mencarinya.

Eh, padahal kenyataannya tidak, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun justru bersenang-senang sekarang. Naik bianglala dan berfoto-foto ria, seperti orang norak.

"aku tidak mungkin kembali kedalam.." lirih Sehun.

"aku juga.."

Jongin melirik Sehun dari sudut matanya. Sehun kelihatan khawatir sekali, berkali-kali ia berdecak saat Krystal tak kunjung mengangkat teleponnya. Jujur,Jongin jadi sebal dan bete sendiri melihatnya.

.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Jongin heboh,karena Sehun beranjak masuk kedalam mobil merahnya.

"pulang" kata Sehun datar.

"lalu Krystal?"

"biarkan saja, salah sendiri tidak mengangkat telepon dariku" kata Sehun kelewat santai. Hey,pacar macam apa itu? jahat sekali!

"kau tidak pulang?" tanya Sehun yang kini berada didalam mobil. Membuka pintu mobil disebelahnya dengan angkuh. Mengisyaratkan agar Jongin masuk kedalam.

"hah?!"

"ayo main,hyung. Kau tidak ingin pulang cepat 'kaaan?" goda Sehun yang lantas membuat Jongin ingin sekali menghajarnya.

"brengsek kau,hun." ujar Jongin yang kemudian memasuki mobil Sehun dengan kasar.

.

.

########

.

.

Jongin menenggak sekaleng bir lagi,ini sudah kaleng ke 6 dan Jongin jadi pusing sendiri dibuatnya. Ia menoleh pada Sehun yang tepar disampingnya,kemudian tertawa kecil dan melempar kaleng kosong ditangannya kesembarang tempat. Tak peduli jika apartemen Sehun jadi kotor karena ulahnya.

"Enak sekaliii!"

"kalau aku dirumah,aku tidak boleh minum minuman seperti ini." Katanya dengan mata yang sayu, Jongin sudah jatuh pada pengaruh alkohol.

"anak mama!" teriak Sehun didepan muka Jongin. Sehun sama mabuknya dengan Jongin. bedanya Sehun hanya minum segelas, tapi sudah mabuk parah. Sehun 'kan tidak kuat minum. Tapi Jongin memaksanya terus tadi. Jadi Sehun menurut saja, malu sekali kalau menolak. Bisa-bisa imagenya jatuh didepan Jongin.

'ihh~ sehun masih bayi, tidak berani minuumm!'. Huh, tentu saja Sehun tak ingin diejek seperti itu. Memalukan.

"hey,hun-ah! Berapa umurmu?" kata Jongin nyeleweng. Jangan lupakan kalau ia sedang mabuk.

"kenapa?!"

"terkadang aku juga suka orang yang lebih muda dariku.. itu lucu!" seru Jongin, o-ow ucapannya tidak dapat terkontrol sekarang.

"ih! amit-amit aku denganmu!" kata Sehun, Jongin kemudian menjitaknya dengan keras.

"kurang ajar!"

.

.

"hey,hun-ah!"

Sehun menoleh pada Jongin yang memanggilnya "ngg..wae?"

.

CHU.

.

Dan saat itu pula Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun yang tipis.

Melumatnya dengan lembut dan menggoda. Sehun tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Jongin, menariknya lebih dekat dan memperdalam ciumannya dengan beradu lidah.

"mmhhh.." lenguh Jongin saat Sehun mengulum lidahnya dan menariknya keluar. Jongin merasa semua ini menyenangkan, dan ia ingin lebih dari ini. Sehun juga sama, belum pernah ia merasakan hal semacam ini.

Ia.. menginginkan Jongin..

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Jongin dalam, kemudian ia menyikap kaos Jongin dan mulai mengecupi leher dan dadanya dengan lembut.

"ahhh..sehhuun.."

Tangan Sehun yang bebas mulai membuka resleting jeans milik Jongin, dan kemudian tanpa melepas ciumannya pada bibir Jongin, ia menarik Jongin masuk kedalam kamarnya. Hendak mencicipi rasa manis pada tubuh Jongin yang masih polos.

.

.

########

.

.

"SEHUUUN-AAAAHH! KAMI DATANG!" teriak Chanyeol yang masuk kedalam apartemen Sehun sembari meneteng beberapa kantung makanan. Dibelakangnya ada Luhan dan Tao yang tinju meninju seperti anak kecil.

"hiyaaa'!" teriak Tao sembari menendang Luhan tak serius. Dan saat Luhan hendak membalas, ia malah jatuh duluan karena terpeleset sesuatu.

.

Kaleng bir.

.

"aishh,bokongku!"

Chanyeol meletakkan kantung makanannya dimeja dan mengamati lantai Sehun yang dihiasi beberapa kaleng bir.

"ha? Tidak biasanya anak itu minum" heran Chanyeol setengah meremehkan. Tao dan Luhan terkekeh "mana ya anak itu?"

"mungkin dikamar,hyung." Kata Tao yang barusan menolong Luhan berdiri.

"akan kucari" Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Sehun dengan kasar,seperti biasanya.

Baru saja Chanyeol hendak menyikap selimut Sehun, ia menangkap pemandangan yang.. uh eh uh WHAT THE HEELLLL?!

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAAAAAAAAAN!" teriak Chanyeol keras sembari menutup matanya yang besar, mengundang Luhan dan Tao untuk berlari masuk kedalam.

"ada apa,yeol?!"

Sehun menggeliat dalam tidurnya, mengucek matanya yang sayu dan tersenyum saat melihat Chanyeol,Tao dan Luhan ada dikamarnya.. dengan wajah shock berat.

"morning,hyung.." kata Sehun setengah sadar.

"SE-SEHUN KAU.. KAU GILAAA!" teriak Luhan yang kemudian berlari keluar, tak percaya jika maknae geng mereka segila ini.

"kenap-.." baru saja Sehun hendak bertanya pada Chanyeol ada seseorang menggeliat disampingnya. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut Sehun. Dan mendongak kala merasa silau pada matanya.

"dingin-.." kata Jongin pada Sehun. "..-sehun"

.

.

.

HA?! SEHUN?!

Jongin membulatkan matanya dengan lebar, persis seperti Sehun, Chanyeol dan Tao. Kemudian ia menatap Sehun tak percaya. Begitupula sebaliknya.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

TBC/END?

Yee~ makin gejeh~~ aye, aye ulala~~ repiu pweasee :-*


	5. Chapter 5

**ZONA BAHAYA CHAPTER 5**

Author : Baekyoo

.

.

Hai.. maaf lanjutannya lama dan maaf mengecewakan :-( /pundung/

Pengennya sih ngetik mulai awal lagi, tapi ternyata ada yang nungguin ff ini huhu aku terharu T.T gapapa ya kalo hancur begini, makasih para pembaca yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya membaca ff ini huweeeeeee TAT

.

.

.

.

.

.

########

"dingin-.." kata Jongin pada Sehun. "..-sehun"

.

.

.

HAH?!

SEHUN?!

Jongin membulatkan matanya, persis seperti Sehun, Chanyeol dan Tao. Ia menjauhi tubuh polos Sehun dan menatapnya tak percaya. Begitupula dengan Sehun yang kini memasang wajah shock parah.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.########

.

Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, begitu pula dengan Jongin yang baru berhenti menangis. Tatapan tajam ketiga orang yang telah memergoki mereka tadi pagi seakan menembus kedalam retina mata. Membuat yang ditatap hanya bisa tergagap dan salah tingkah.

"bahkan kalian masih terlalu kecil untuk melakukan hal seperti itu" desis Luhan dengan sinis dan penuh penekanan.

"b-bukan seperti itu,hyun-"

"apa?! Kau mau bilang apa?! Jelas-jelas kau menidurinya!" seru Chanyeol kesal.

"tapi aku-"

"kau brengsek,hun! Kau bahkan lebih brengsek daripada Chanyeol hyung!" kata Tao yang disambut jitakan keras pada kepalanya.

"kurang ajaaar" geram Chanyeol.

"ahh! Sudahlah,Jangan bertengkar!" Luhan menengahi "sekarang yang jelas kau harus bertanggung jawab,Hun.."

Sehun membulatkan matanya, lalu menatap Jongin disampingnya yang mengangguk dengan keras. "kenapa aku?!" teriaknya tidak terima,membuat semua orang yang ada disana merasa marah dan berapi-api.

"kau 'kan yang salah!" Jongin mulai berbicara, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Hampir saja ia memukul Sehun kalau Chanyeol tidak segera mencegahnya.

"kalian berdua sama-sama bersalah disini." ujar Luhan yang berhasil membungkam keduanya.

Jongin menatap Sehun tak suka, masih tidak percaya bahwa orang disampingnya ini telah tidur dengannya, oh atau bisa dibilang 'lebih' dari sekedar tidur bersama, bukan?

"aku tau sesuatu yang adil untuk kejadian ini" Chanyeol berkata dengan keras

"kurasa kalian harus menikah!"

Sehun dan Jongin membulatkan matanya dengan lebar. "APA?!"

"jangan bercanda!"

.

.

########

.

.

_"tentu saja hal ini bukan hal sepele yang bisa dilupakan dan dimaafkan dengan mudah, bukankan begitu?"_

.

_"Kalian melakukannya, meskipun secara tidak sengaja, tapi tetap saja kalian melakukannya"_

.

_"satu-satunya yang bisa kalian lakukan sebagai bentuk penyesalan adalah ME-NI-KAH"_

.

_"pernikahan itu bukan sebuah permainan, jadi kalian jangan macam-macam"_

.

.

"AAAAA!" Jongin berteriak dengan keras didalam mobil Sehun. Sekarang mereka dalam perjalanan untuk kerumah Jongin. Niat Sehun sih hendak mengantarnya pulang, karena tidak mungkin kalau Jongin terus-terusan berada diapartemennya, apartemen Sehun bisa saja hancur terkena Jongin yang sedang dalam keadaan marah sejak tadi pagi.

"kenapa berteriak, bodoh!"seru Sehun yang sedang menyetir. Jongin hanya menatapnya tak suka. Sehun berdecak dan menatap Jongin sekilas dengan pandangan menusuk.

"hey, kau kira kau saja yang tidak ingin menikah? Aku juga tidak ingin menikah! apalagi dengan orang sepertimu,cih"

"lalu kenapa kau bersedia? Harusnya tadi kau menolaknya,bodoh!" teriak Jongin lagi, kali ini lebih keras daripada yang tadi.

"kau juga,bodoh! bukannya kau juga tidak menolaknya!"

Jongin tertegun. Betul juga sih, tadi Jongin juga tak menolak saat Chanyeol menyuruhnya mengikat janji bersama dengan Sehun untuk menikah.

Menikah,

itu sekitar 7 jam yang lalu. Saat jam makan siang.

Chanyeol, Luhan dan Tao menjadi saksi akan janji suci yang Sehun dan Jongin ucapkan. Untuk sehidup semati sampai mereka berdua mendapatkan cinta sejati mereka masing-masing, janji yang konyol. Awalnya Jongin dan Sehun juga enggan untuk melakukannya, tetapi mereka sudah terlanjur melakukan sebuah pelanggaran yang berat. Bisa saja mereka dipenjara gara-gara itu, apalagi Tao bilang ada hukuman mati untuk itu. Jongin jadi takut setengah mati, begitu pula dengan Sehun. Padahal Tao tak serius mengucapkannya, tapi karena mereka bodoh, jadi mudah saja mempengaruhi mereka berdua.

"aku sudah kotooor! Huweeeee.." Jongin menangis dengan kencang, membuat Sehun tidak tahan ingin membekap mulutnya yang cerewet.

Sehun meminggirkan mobilnya dan menutup mulut Jongin dengan segera. "berisiiiiiiik!"

.

.

.

.

Sehun menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat didepan pagar rumah Jongin. Ia menatap Jongin yang tak memasang ekspresi apapun, Jongin juga tak sedikitpun beranjak dari duduknya untuk turun.

"kau tidak pulang, hyung?" tanya Sehun.

"sebentar,aku masih takut." lirih Jongin tanpa melihat Sehun.

"takut apa? Memangnya kau punya rasa takut ya? Aku baru tahu"

Sehun kembali seperti biasanya, jahil dan menyebalkan. Jongin menatapnya tajam sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu mobil Sehun dan beranjak turun dengan langkah berat.

Sehun tertawa kecil, ia menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan mencuatkan kepalanya keluar. Memanggil Jongin sebentar bermaksud untuk menggodanya sebelum ia pulang.

"Hati-hati, yeobo~" ujar Sehun manja, membuat Jongin bergidik geli dan hendak memukul Sehun dengan tas ranselnya.

"brengsek kauuuu!"

Sehun tertawa terbahak sebelum akhirnya tancap gas untuk pulang. Sudah malam, Sehun belum mandi seharian ini dan ia juga harus membersihkan apartemennya yang berantakan gara-gara 'resepsi' pernikahannya tadi siang. Merepotkan sekali.

Jongin menatap mobil Sehun yang menjauh dengan tatapan marah, sedih dan kesal semuanya campur aduk.

Ia masih kelas 3 sekolah menengah atas. Umurnya juga masih 18 tahun, tetapi ia sudah mempunyai suami, sudah melakukan hal 'itu' pula, ditambah lagi suaminya bukanlah pemuda impiannya melainkan seorang Oh Sehun. Si pembuat onar disekolah, sekaligus orang yang berselingkuh dengan pacar Kris, orang yang ia sukai.

Sehun, si tengil yang menyebalkan.

.

.

.

.

########

.

.

Masih pagi, tapi Sehun sudah mendapat masalah. Kemarin ada tes matematika dikelasnya, dan Sehun absen. Ujung-ujungnya nilai Sehun kosong hingga ia harus dihukum mengerjakan 50 soal matematika yang rumit diperpustakaan.

Sehun benci matematika, apalagi dengan gurunya. Si botak itu sering sekali memberi hukuman pada Sehun, walaupun terkadang kesalahan yang Sehun buat itu sepele sekalipun. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Sehun juga pernah mengerjakan 200 soal dalam waktu 2 jam. Tentu saja Sehun tidak berhasil, jangankan 200 soal, 5 soalpun Sehun tak sanggup. Kepalanya seakan hampir pecah kalau sudah melihat angka-angka didalam buku terkutuk bernama matematika. Kuadrat, limit, pecahan, uuuh Sehun benci.

"hey, bukankah itu Sehun?" sebuah suara tertangkap dipendengaran Sehun. Suara cempreng itu milik siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun.

"ayo pergi,Baekhyun! Cepat!" suara yang lain terdengar, Sehun tahu jelas kalau itu suara Jongin.

Oh, jadi Baekhyun sedang bersama dengan Jongin sekarang, kesempatan yang bagus kalau ada Jongin disini. Jongin 'kan bisa dimanfaatkan.

Sehun menoleh dengan cepat kebelakang dan menemukan Jongin dan Baekhyun sedang membawa beberapa tumpuk buku. "Hyung!" panggil Sehun, membuat Jongin gelagapan. Sial, ia tidak mau bertemu dengan Sehun. Tidak kali ini.

Jongin berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya, ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat kearah pintu keluar. Tapi Sehun tahu Jongin sengaja melakukannya. Mungkin Jongin ingin main-main dengannya.

"jadi kau ingin mengacuhkan suamimu sendiri?" cibir Sehun, agak keras hingga mungkin seluruh pengunjung perpustakaan bisa mendengarnya. Jongin tersentak, Baekhyun yang mendengar juga ikut-ikutan terkejut.

"Suami?" Baekhyun menatap Jongin meminta kejelasan. Tapi Jongin malah mengacuhkannya dengan mendekati Sehun dan menyumpali mulutnya dengan dasi milik Sehun sendiri.

"peraturannya kau tidak boleh membocorkan pernikahan kita kepada orang lain,kau lupa?!" Jongin berbisik dengan hati-hati, ia takut kalau Baekhyun- temannya yang suka bergosip- mendengarnya. Bisa hancur sudah hidupnya kalau ketahuan sudah menikah dengan Sehun.

Sehun mendorong tangan Jongin menjauh. "aku ingat"

"lalu kenapa kau.." Jongin menggantungkan kata-katanya dan menatap Sehun marah. Sehun sendiri malah tertawa renyah dan menarik Jongin untuk duduk disampingnya.

"makanya jangan mengacuhkanku.. dan sekarang, bantu aku menyelesaikan ini semua, atau..emm.." Sehun berlagak seperti berpikir. Jongin menatapnya tak percaya.

"Shireo!" tolak Jongin keras. Lupa tempat rupanya.

"nae yeob-.."

"Arra! Arra! Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya!" potong Jongin cepat, ia merebut pensil ditangan Sehun dengan kasar dan mulai menelusuri soal-soal rumit di buku paket Sehun.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya terpaku sebelum akhirnya mendekati Jongin dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Jong! Kau sedang apa, ayo kembali kekelas, idiot!" Baekhyun menarik Jongin untuk bangun, tapi Sehun menampik tangan Baekhyun dengan ketus.

"pergi sendiri,liliput. Kau tidak lihat Jongin sekarang jadi budakku?" ujar Sehun asal sembari menahan kepala Jongin untuk tidak menoleh pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerang sebelum akhirnya mengambil buku yang tadinya dibawa oleh Jongin dan menumpuknya jadi satu. Ia tidak mau berdebat dengan bocah yang satu ini, terlalu kekanakan dan egois, Baekhyun sangat benci. Apalagi dengan ejekannya yang menyayat hati, kalau didunia ini tidak ada dosa, pasti Baekhyun sudah mencincang Sehun sampai halus.

"terserah, dasar bocah autis " kata Baekhyun,ia meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun dengan kesal. Sementara Jongin sendiri malah mewek dan mencubit lengan Sehun dengan keras.

"auh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"aku kesal padamu,bodoh!"

"Ya!" teriak Sehu tak terima "bagaimanapun aku ini suamimu sendiri" kata Sehun setengah berbisik, tepat ditelinga Jongin hingga mebuat Jongin bergidik.

"Ya! Oh Sehun!"

.

.

.

"apa mereka pacaran?" tanya seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi dan tampan, Kris, saat memasuki perpustakaan dan tak sengaja melihat Jongin dan Sehun duduk berduaan.

Gadis disampingnya hanya mendengus dan berbalik arah. "ayo pergi, kurasa aku tidak jadi ingin keperpustakaan" kata Krystal- gadis itu- jengkel, Kris bisa melihat ada rasa marah disana, tapi ia tidak tahu penyebab apa yang membuat kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba marah.

"oh come on~ chagi-ah? Kenapa? Apa aku salah bicara,eoh?"

.

.

**TBC :-v**

**Tuh kaaaan~ makin gejeh dan ancur huweeeeeeee (wTAT)w**

** aku gak tau kenapa akhirnya jauh dari konsep awal(?) yang udah kubuat *ceeleh -_-**

**huhu, maaf yaaa teman-teman sekaliaaan~ bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu semua yang ada disini~ ada yang bilang, author bergoyang, tanpa nasi tanpa garaaaam *loh? Apaan coba -_-**

**oke daripada makin gejeh saya pamit dulu, adidasssssssss~(?) **


End file.
